Diario de una vida
by Lunanoe
Summary: "Nuestro amor es como las páginas de ese diario. No importa donde lo guardes o que compres otro, quedará recogido y siempre habrá alguien que lo recuerde."


Esto es el resultado de ver "El diario de Noah", aunque ni de lejos es tan espectacular como la película

**Disclaimer: **Como máximo, puedo ser guionista de "The mentalist"

* * *

Caía la noche en el CBI. Hacía tiempo ya que todos se habían marchado, quedando Teresa Lisbon custodiando las oficinas desde su escritorio, rellenando los pocos informes que le quedaban. Al contrario que otras veces, lo hacía con lentitud, parecía querer rozar la perfección, que esos informes quedaran enmarcados en los pasillos del CBI. Lisbon no era demasiado perfeccionista y mucho menos amante del trabajo de oficina, lo detestaba tremendamente, pero no quería volver a casa, necesitaba algo que la mantuviera ocupada para no pensar en lo sucedido los últimos días. Bueno, más bien para evitar pensar en Patrick Jane.

Sí, Patrick Jane, ese ser odioso, manipulador, inmaduro, egoísta...pero tan guapo, simpático, encantador y otros muchos adjetivos al mismo tiempo. A veces deseaba descargar su arma contra Jane pero algunas otras veces, cuando él mostraba al Patrick Jane que tanto amaba, le entraban ganas de encerrarse en su despacho con él y no salir nunca más. Que tan sólo fuera para ella, que no lo codiciara nadie más.

Justo cuando había comenzado a pensar que tal vez fuera posible una oportunidad entre ambos, tenía que fastidiarla con su manía de creerse capaz de hacer lo que le diera la gana sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Y encima engañarla.

Porque no era idiota y sabía perfectamente que Lorelei Martins no había secuestrado en ningún momento a Jane. ¿Lorelei, en serio? Vale que fuera una discípula de Red John, y una muy buena por cierto, pero, ¿quién iba a creerse que pudiera secuestrar a Jane?

En un primer momento, fue tan estúpida como para pensar que el secuestro era verídico pero, después de pensar unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía. Entonces, el miedo de que le ocurriera algo se transformó en ira y pena. Pena, sí, porque le producía mucha lástima ver todo lo que era capaz de hacer Jane por atrapar al asesino que le arrebató a su familia. Por un lado lo comprendía pero por otro pensaba que aquello no iba a reportarle nada bueno. Si acaso volver a ingresar en un psiquiátrico.

Desde entonces había evitado todo contacto con él, aunque continuaban trabajando juntos. Jane la buscaba, intentaba hacerla reír pero ella siempre le contestaba con un seco: "Estamos en horas de trabajo, Jane, si no tienes nada productivo que hacer, ya sabes donde tienes la puerta". Los primeros días la había respondido con una cara tan apenada que, por un momento, pensó en olvidar su enfado y dejar las cosas como habían sido antes pero luego se decía que tenía que darle un escarmiento, demostrarle que le debía un respeto y no podía engañarla y utilizarla como se le antojara. Tras la primera semana pareció entender que, por el momento, no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo y que lo mejor era guardar distancias.

La peor parte era que había veces en la que él sacaba a relucir a su adorado "Patrick Jane" y a ella se le derretía el corazón, preguntándose si no estaría exagerando un poco. Definitivamente era estúpida.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su despacho. Los reconoció, no podían ser de otra persona. Resopló desesperada. Ojalá pasara de largo. No, lo hizo. Jane llamó a la puerta abierta de su despacho. Ella no contestó, con la esperanza de que, viéndola trabajar, se marchara por su propia voluntad, sin que fuera necesario ser grosera y echarlo. Pero obvió que estaba más o menos ocupada y entró, sentándose en una silla frente a la suya, quedando separados por la mesa del escritorio.

Se sentía observada por sus profundos ojos azules pero no les prestó atención. Continuó con la mirada clavada en los informes, con un retortijón de estómago a causa de los nervios que le producía que la mirara tan fijamente. Siempre era así. Con Patrick Jane se sentía desarmada.

-Teresa.

-Lisbon -replicó sin mirarlo. ¿Qué quería ahora? Sentía sudores por el cuello. La había llamado por su nombre de pila. Tenía que decirle algo importante como para que no la mencionara por su apellido.

-Te pido perdón.

Esas tres palabras, tan cortas, bastaron para que el bolígrafo que sostenía cayera al suelo y ella proyectara sus ojos hacia él, sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Jane le pedía perdón directamente. No era un hombre que pidiera disculpas, dejaba que las cosas siguieran hasta que se solucionaran por sí solas.

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue su tono. Parecía sincero, arrepentido y avergonzado por su comportamiento. Bien, no iba a perdonarlo tan fácilmente, aunque se lo hubiera pedido de corazón. Podía parecer mala pero no le vendría mal sufrir un poco.

-Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. Sabes que nunca te lo haría deliberadamente. Si no te conté lo de Lorelei fue porque no quería que te vieras salpicada por mis locuras.

-Oh, vaya, ¿te preocupa ahora lo que me suceda por ayudarte en tus desvaríos? Es lo que he estado haciendo durante diez años. ¿A qué se debe ahora ese repentino interés por protegerme? -preguntó Lisbon irónicamente, con un tono ácido que no pasó desaparcibido para ninguno.

-Siempre he intentado protegerte, así que no creas que esto ha sido repentinamente.

-¡Vaya, no me digas! ¡No, si al final voy a tener que darte las gracias y todo! ¿Cómo tienes tanta cara? Sabías que, sí me lo decías, nunca te hubiera dejado hacerlo y como el señorito siempre tiene que salirse con la suya no le importa pasar por encima de quien sea, ¿no es así?

-No tienes ni idea.

-¿Qué no tengo ni idea? ¡¿Sabes de lo que sí tengo idea?! ¡De que estoy harta, harta, de que me utilices a tu antojo, sólo cuando te convengo! Y dices que me proteges -Lisbon soltó una risita-, di mejor que no te sirvo, es la respuesta correcta. Hiciste lo mismo los seis meses que estuviste en Las Vegas. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, yo buscándote como una estúpida para enterarme después que te has dado a la vida padre y que encima te acostaste con una cómplice de Red John. ¡Y sólo me buscaste para que te ayudara a atrapar a Red John, poniendo en peligro tanto mi carrera como la del equipo! ¡Eres un egoísta, sólo piensas en tí!

-¡¿Quieres que te diga por qué me marché a Las Vegas?! ¡Por tí, sí, por tí, para que Red John te olvidara, porque sabe que estoy enamorado de tí y que la mejor manera de que acabe de enloquecer es matándote, por eso me fui!

Cuando terminó de hablar, aquello pareció la calma después de la tempestad. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, a causa de la acalorada discusión, pero entraron en un estado de calma total cuando ambos se sinceraron. Se habían desprendido de todo aquello que los ataba, que suponía un obstáculo para que superaran los problemas que tenían, que les impedían abrirse el uno al otro.

Había dicho que la amaba. Lisbon no sabía qué decir. Su corazón galopó velozmente, creía que iba a salir de su pecho y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba acostada sobre su escritorio, teniendo una pierna agarrada por Jane y besándose con violencia, con pasión.

Se acariciaban, se mordían, se lamían, se podía sentir el fuego en el aire. Deseaba que las paredes de su despacho desaparecieran y estar en su cama, donde podrían dar rienda suelta a su pasión sin temor de que alguien los pillara.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ella que era tan perceptiva, que se coscaba de todo, no había comprendido qué era lo que realmente le sucedía a Jane. Estaba enamorado, tanto como ella, y entonces ella le creyó. Había intentado mantenerla lejos de la mirada de Red John, se había sacrificado para que pudiera hacer una vida normal. Ahora podía entenderle: ella hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar.

-Teresa, tengo algo que decirte.

Tan concentrada como estaba en sus pensamientos, ni se dio cuenta de que él se había apartado. Todavía podía sentir el tacto de sus labios contra los suyos, el camino que dibujaban sus manos sobre su piel. Jane tenía una sonrisa brillante que le llegaba a los ojos. Nunca le había visto tan feliz.

-¿El qué? -preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-No puedo ofrecerte mucho, tan sólo la promesa de que te amaré más de lo que nadie pueda hacerlo nunca. Sé que estoy siendo muy egoísta al entregarme ahora, cuando Red John todavía no ha desaparecido y lo nuestro sólo puede aumentar sus deseos de atraparte. Pero te prometo que...

Lisbon puso un dedo en sus labios.

-Es suficiente, Patrick. Me enamoré de tí con todo eso. Con Red John, con tus locuras, con tu ego, con tu inmadurez, con todas tus sombras y tus luces. Me basta con que me ames.

-Entonces siempre estarás satisfecha.

* * *

-Oh, que bonita historia, cariño. ¿Cómo acaba? ¿Atraparon a Red John? ¿Qué ocurrió con Lorelei? ¿Siguieron juntos Patrick y Teresa?

El sol era abrasador y les quemaba la piel a ambos, sentados en el balancín del porche, entusiasmados con la historia que el hombre había comenzado a narrar a su esposa el día anterior.

Patrick miró a Teresa. Continuaba tan bella como el primer día, a pesar de que su piel estuviera arrugada y ya quedaran pocos mechones negros en su cabeza. Lo que continuaban intactos eran sus ojos verdes, ese par de esmeraldas que hacían encogerse su viejo corazón.

Acarició el rostro de su esposa. Esta sonrió. Besó su mejilla.

-No intentes distraerme, Patrick. Quiero saber cómo acaba la historia. ¿Qué pasa, que no tiene un final feliz?

-Claro que lo tiene, mi vida. Todas las historias, a su modo, esconden un final feliz. Fíjate en la nuestra: mi final feliz fue estar contigo.

El rosa subió a las mejillas de Teresa. Tampoco había cambiado aquello. El exterior continuaba intacto, hermoso para él, pero su interior se había modificado. No su carácter, sino sus recuerdos.

Hacía dos años que le habían detectado alzheimer y, desde entonces, la mente de Teresa había ido borrando todo rastro de su pasado, olvidando su dura niñez, su período en la academia, sus años de policía, el tiempo que pasó como directora del CBI. Todo había desaparecido de su cabeza, incluida la historia vivida con su marido, aunque había momentos en los que la lucidez volvía a su mente.

Pero Patrick no se sentía abatido ni nada, que va. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse triste teniendo a su Teresa con él? Habían pasado por muchos obstáculos para que ahora se derrumbara por el olvido de su esposa. Que olvidara, ya estaba él allí para recordárselo todo, para repetirle por millonésima el nombre de sus hijos, para responder a las preguntas que formulaba, para presentarle a las personas que ya conocía pero que eran un borrón en su cabeza. Aunque sonara raro, Patrick era feliz. Había estado demasiado tiempo absorbido por el miedo de que un psicópata le arrebatara a Teresa. No lo hizo y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir siendo feliz.

Había momentos en los que también él mismo era una mancha oscura para Teresa. Algunas veces, cuando lo veía, gritaba y amenazaba con llamar a la policía, pensando que era un ladrón o algo peor. Entonces, Patrick se presentaba y le mostraba los recuerdos familiares para que ella se diera cuenta de que ni era un ladrón ni un violador. Después de un rato de silencio, Lisbon sonreía y decía entre risas:

-Es verdad, perdona cariño, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza.

Los últimos días le había preguntado cómo se habían conocido. En respuesta, había sacado todos los diarios de su esposa, en los que se describían minuciosamente cada día de su existencia. Había saltado directamente a las páginas que narraban sus años pre-matrimonio y se lo había presentado como un cuento. No quería soltárselo todo de un tirón, sino poco a poco, prepararla para decirle que así había sido su vida. No sabía si le creería de otra manera.

-Bueno, pues al poco tiempo capturaron a Red John. Resultó ser Minelli, ¿lo recuerdas? El primer jefe de la brigada.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó sorprendida, con la boca abierta- ¡No puede ser, pero si era muy simpático!

De repente, Teresa se calló y miró al cielo pensativa. Patrick se alarmó. ¿Le ocurría algo?

-Cariño, ¿te encuentras bien?

Teresa le respondió aferrando su mano y con los ojos un poco humedecidos.

-Patrick -respondió maravillada-, cumpliste tu promesa.

-¿Qué promesa, cielo?

-Me has amado todo este tiempo, fue lo que me prometiste cuando estábamos en el despacho. Me has satisfacido todos estos años. Ahora lo entiendo. Esta es nuestra historia, ¿verdad?

Jane sintió hinchar de felicidad. ¡Había recordado! No era algo que sucediera muy a menudo y para él era motivo de celebración.

-Claro que es nuestra historia.

-Lo que me sorprende es que nunca te hubiera dado un puñetazo o algo.

Jane rió.

-Lo compensaba después.

-Patrick, cariño, cada uno de estos cuarenta años que hemos pasado juntos no he dejado de sentirme la mujer más feliz del mundo. Prométeme que, cuando muera, no te aferrarás a lo que vivimos. Hazme la promesa de que intentarás encontrar a otra mujer que te haga igual de feliz que tú a mí.

-Nunca podría encontrar a nadie como tú. Jamás podría querer a otra mujer tanto como te quiero a tí.

-Lo sé pero nuestro amor es como las páginas de ese diario. No importa donde lo guardes o que compres otro, quedará recogido y siempre habrá alguien que lo recuerde.

El sol comenzaba a esconderse, llevándose el calor con él.

-Y como ese sol. Aunque se esconda en la oscuridad de la noche, siempre vuelve. Como yo.

Patrick acarició las manos de su esposa, luchando por controlar las lágrimas. Su mujer era su sol, ¿cómo iba a renunciar a él? Si ella se marchara, siempre sería de noche.

-Cariño, entonces, ¿cómo acaba la historia?

El momento de recuerdo había acabado. Probablemente volviera más tarde. Patrick volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué te hace gracia?

-Nada, es sólo que...no importa, entremos, empieza a refrescar.

Teresa se levantó, agarrada de la mano de su marido. Antes de entrar a la casa, la mujer volvió a abrir la boca.

-Patrick.

-Dime, mi amor.

-El sol se ha ido, pero volverá. Como yo.


End file.
